Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Ninja Style!
by Ashe1001
Summary: Just your typical Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover. Take place in the 4th year.
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1  
**

Tsunade was sprawled across her desk clearly asleep. Around her were piles of unfinished paperwork that hid two or three empty sake bottles. Shizune couldn't understand the habits of the 5th Hokage but, she knew that if Tsunade didn't finish her paperwork then she pay by listening to the elders lecture her, again. Sighing, the smaller woman set to waking up the leader of Konohagakure.

"I promise I wasn't sleeping!" Tsunade jolted awake at the slight touch from Shizune.

"It's only me Hokage-sama," Shizune said, hoping to calm down her panicking leader.

"Oh," Tsunade shrugged off.

"This has come for you Hokage-sama, on a owl," Shizune added, mentioning the strange animal.

"Hmm?" Tsunade asked, curious as she ripped open the thick envelope and read the letter inside. "Fetch ANBU Hawk and ANBU Panda for me!"

"Yes ma'am,"Shizune answered, bowing before leaving the room.

* * *

Tsunade only had to wait a matter of 5 minutes before the expected customer arrived. He entered the room with a loud pop. He was tall and older, his beard long enough that it could be tucked into his belt. His eyes, hidden behind crescent glasses, were twinkling as he smiled at her. "Tsunade, you are looking well," he told her.

"It's been a long time Dumbledore-sama," she answered. "I understand that you are in need of ninja."

"Yes, 10 or 11 to be precise," Dumbledore answered. "Though like mentioned in the letter, I'll only need two in the beginning."

"Yes and they should be here shortly." Just as she finished speaking there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama," one of the ANBU, with a hawk mask, asked as they both entered the room. The second was female, where as the first was male with long black hair and if you squinted you could see the pupiless eyes hidden by the mask. The only distintive feature you could see from the female ANBU was the twin buns that decorated the top of her head. "Hawk, Panda this will be your client for the next year. You, along with Fox, Slug, Snake, Cat, Dog, Spider, and Deer, will be on an S ranked guard mission for the next year."

"Hai," both answered.

"You both will start the mission earlier than the rest because not so many ninja is needed at the beginning. The others will join you shortly after the start," Tsunade explained further.

"Hai," both answered again.

"Allow me to introduce Albus Dumbledore to you both. He is your client and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This will be a masks off mission only with him and anyone else he deems should know your faces," Tsunade added.

"Hai," both answered as they began to take of their masks.

"ANBU Hawk, Neji," he introduced himself.

"ANBU Panda, Tenten," she introduced.

"Please just call me Dumbledore, everyone does," he smiled at them.

"Our mission sir?" Tenten asked.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore remembered pulling out a photograph with three children on it. "The brown-haired boy is Harry Potter, the red-haired boy is Ronald or Ron Weasley, and finally the girl is Hermione Granger. Just yesterday these three were found at the scene of a crime that they did not commit. Now although no charges are to be pressed against them, I wish that extra protection be placed upon the three of them. You see these three have only been in my school for three years and every year they find themselves in trouble one way or another. With recent events I would like a more experienced eye on them."

"I assure you Dumbledore-sama that these two are the best in recon," Tsunade expressed.

"Now, I must stress to you both something important. All three are staying at the Weasley's house because of the Quidditch World Cup that took place yesterday and will remain there until they are to travel to school. Although the heads of the house, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, will know that you are around you must not allow yourselves to be seen by anyone. This will change at the start of the school year when your comrades will come. At the opening feast I will be announcing that Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament. This is the more focal point of your mission. during the tournament from October on we will be hosting guests from other schools. I believe that it is necessary that extra protection be added due to recent events," Dumbledore explained.

"Pardon my interruption Dumbledore-sama but are you asking that 6 ANBU sit and wait around hoping something will happen?" Neji asked.

"Yes and no Neji. You see I am almost certain that something bad will happen this year, though I have no idea of how bad it will be. There is also the fact that during this tournament many have lost their lives and I would like you to help the staff ensure that no other lives will be claimed," Dumbledore answered.

"I see," Neji responded slowly.

"Do you both accept this mission?" Tsunade asked them.

"Hai," both answered.

"Good be back here in one hour!" Tsunade answered before both replaced their masks and left the room.

* * *

"He's a bit over excessive," Neji stated as he packed his gear.

"Doesn't matter," Tenten shrugged. "He's paying for us and I'd rather be on a mission that doesn't involve death for a bit."

"Still 9 ANBU for a guard mission?" Neji asked, skeptically.

"Maybe it's a big area?" Tenten shrugged. "He's just being cautious."

"I know," Neji answered.

"Just making sure that nothing happens to the people he loves," Tenten smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on the back of his shoulder.

"Why are you smirking?" Neji asked covering her hands with one of his own.

"Cuz you are guilty as charged," Tenten answered.

"I know," he answered.

"Your not denying it?" she asked, shocked.

"Only to you," he whispered, stealing a light kiss.

* * *

Neji and Tenten knocked on the door of the Hokage's office before being answered with a muffled come in.

"ANBU Hawk and Panda reporting for duty," Neji stated.

"Come with me," Dumbledore instructed. "We will be traveling by porkey."

"Remember you two, you're representing Konoha so behave," Tsunade warned.

"Hai," both answered.

"Alright then, off you go," Tsunade ordered.

"Now a porkey is a traveling device that wizards use. If you would hold onto this teapot we will be off in a moment," Dumbledore explained. Skeptically both ANBU took a hold of the metal teapot. Then in just as short amount of time they felt a strong pulling at their navels and their feet lifting off the ground. After there feet touched the ground, the reoriented themselves and found themselves in a large field with a shabby looking house just across the way. The beginning rays of morning were shining over the hill side. "Welcome to the Burrow."

* * *

**AN: Hi so this is the revised version of my old Harry Potter Story. Please comment and review. And I promise that the other Naruto Characters will appear soon. **

**~Ashe1001**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neji sat in the rafters of the room, hidden by the shadows. So far from what he could tell, the house was in a permanent state of depression. The head of the house, Mr. Weasley had been at the house maybe no more than 5 hours over the past two days that they had been on the clock. Someone who was also gone a lot was Percy, Mr. Weasley's third son from what he could gather. Both seemed to work at a place called the Ministry of Magic and it seemed to be in turmoil after something called the dark mark appeared. Not one for the books, Neji left Tenten to do the research. He knew if it was important she'd tell him. Rising to his feet, he disappeared to the camp they had formed in the Weasley's attic. True to Dumbledore's word, no one but the Weasley parents knew of the two being there, not that they had met either face-to-face. Entering the small room, Neji saw Tenten pooring over the blueprints of the Castle. "What's new?"

"Well I now know he wasn't over exaggerating in needing 9 ninja. The Castles easily the size of half Konoha," Tenten told him. "What troubles me is the fact there's at least 15 hidden passage ways. And the stairs seem to move and even though there's no basement in these plans I think there is one. With the entrance to it in one of the girl's bathrooms," Tenten continued as she pointed out the specific room.

"What do you think of the people Tsunade-sama's assigned to the mission?" Neji asked looking over the personal files of the students.

"Hinata, Shikamaru, and the two of us make sense," Tenten began. "The Hyuga Byakugan is invaluable in a land area this size. Sending two is reasonable and you and Hinata are a force to be reckoned with. I'm a long distance fighter, crucial to this kind of situation. Shikamaru's also explainable. He's a genius, in the unlucky event something does happen he'll be able to come up with a plan to protect the castle while defeating the enemy, without our forces being stretched. As much as I hate to admit it Sakura and Naruto also make senses. Sakura for her medical skills, Dumbledore practically assured Tsunade-sama that something was going to happen, leading to someone getting injured. Tsunade-sama merely assigned Sakura to the team as a precaution. Naruto although obnoxious and unorthodox, also makes sense. A land area this size needs a lot of people. Naruto's able to clone himself almost infinitely. Finally, Shino and Kiba. Though inside the pair doesn't make sense; on the grounds they do. The castle itself is surrounded by an immense amount of forest, grassland and a fair sized lake. Those two work well outside."

"And Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"That was the stumper. Not only does he not fit in to this kind of mission he also doesn't fit the team," Tenten explained.

"He doesn't fit in with any team," Neji reminded her. "He's a traitor with homicidal tendencies."

"The only thing that I could think of was that he was granted on this mission by the elders," Tenten reasoned. "You remember how he became an ANBU right?"

"Sure," Neji shrugged. "The town was in a fit. The elders appointed him because they wanted him to be close to them. Though he's on strict probation by the 5th means that he can't do much so, how'd he get on an S ranked mission."

"My thought is that Tsunade-sama had thoughts along our own," Tenten shrugged. "She must have felt that mission was over-ranked and stuck him on to fulfill his probation stuff. With you as leader, she blatantly stating she doesn't care what happens to him. It's common knowledge that you're two points from hating him."

"So basically she doesn't care what I do with him," Neji mused.

"Probably not but there is another thing. 30 years ago, a group of 7 ninja were sent to Hogwarts on a similar protection mission," Tenten began.

"What was the case?" Neji asked.

"According to the file," Tenten pulled out the Konoha file, "War was something that was imminent. Dumbledore hired the ninja from under the 4th and their job was to eliminate threats before they reached the school. The students never knew they were there."

"What was the outcome?"

"Nothing less than spectacular," Tenten answered. "The mission was pulled off so flawlessly that the war was estimated to be postponed at least 10 years. And the thing is – the entire team was Uchihas."

"Reputation," Neji realized.

"That's my thinking," Tenten agreed. "Because the mission was so flawless, Tsunade-sama probably sent Uchiha just because of his last name. My guess, Dumbledore-san doesn't even know about the Traitor streak."

"We're dealing with politics," Neji sighed.

"Very delicate politics," Tenten added.

"One screw-up and we're screwed," Neji muttered.

"There are also the two other schools," Tenten threw out.

"What about them?" Neji asked.

"They are traveling to Hogwarts for the Tournament," Tenten began, "and from what I've read, the other two headmasters aren't as nice as Dumbledore-san."

"What is this tournament?" Neji asked.

"I haven't been able to find out a lot since the last competition was over 100 years ago," Tenten opened up a thick, leather bound book. "From what I can gather it's a competition that helps promote international relationships in the wizarding world, similar to our Chunin Exams and just as dangerous. The death list is nuts for the wizarding world. The only death list that's longer is from some mass-murderer called Voldemort. The kid, Potter-san, is said to be the only person to have survived this Voldemort guy. He disappeared the night he killed Potter-san's parents."

"Interesting," Neji responded, "Anything else about the tournament we should know?"

"A side from the fact that there's three tasks, nothing. I couldn't even tell you what to expect for the tasks," Tenten sighed. "There's not a lot of information. When we get to the school I plan on holing myself up in the library in hopes of finding something else."

"Anything else of note?" Neji asked standing up.

"Not really," Tenten sighed, randomly flipping through random pages in the books. "I'm still trying to figure out the basics of what magic is."

"Well keep at it," Neji encouraged. "I'm gonna go back to guard duty."

"Weasley-san will bring up dinner plates around 6:30," Tenten reminded him before going back to her notes.

* * *

The rain was pouring down on the city in buckets. Neji and Tenten had walked through the barrier to the platform following the Weasley family by a few paces. Before them proudly stood the Hogwarts Express "We'll need to get inside," Neji whispered to Tenten.

"How?" she asked, looking at the number of the students.

"Follow me," Neji whispered taking off at a speed invisible to the human eye and only something that a member of the previous Team Gai could accomplish. They slipped onto the train as a girl, roughly 16, loaded her stuff into the compartment. Maneuvering themselves quietly and invisibly onto the train they entered the compartment across from the one that Harry and his friends were in. "Now we wait."

Through a wall that Potter and his friends were in sat a boy with platinum blonde hair talking about how his parent's had wanted to send him to a place called Durmstrang.

"What's Durmstrang?" Neji asked looking at Tenten.

"One of the other schools competing in the Tournament. The last is Beauxbatons," Tenten explained in a low voice. The pair began to listen in on the conversation between their targets. "Hogwarts is unplotable?" Tenten asked, astonished.

"We might have problems with that for Dog and Spider," Neji mused.

"If they stay near the grounds like they're supposed to I don't see them having any problems," Tenten explained. "When are the other's arriving?"

"They should be there when we arrive. We need to find a Professor McGonagall when we reach the castle," Neji explained. The day had past on slowly. Potter and friends had been joined by what appeared to be more friends as they were all talking about the Quidditch World Cup and what they had seen during the game. Soon the conversation was joined by the platinum-haired boy who Neji and Tenten had learned was called Draco Malfoy. The boy seemed to be taking shots at the Weasley family with crude remarks that were being ignored. Soon the conversation had drifted to the tournament.

"They don't know about the tournament," Tenten breathed as she caught on with their conversation.

"Mrs. Weasley had been laying the bait whenever she could," Neji explained. "I think she was trying to keep herself sane." Tenten nodded in understanding. They looked back to the group of kids and saw Ron slamming the door shut and shattering the glass. Hermione scolded him before fixing the glass.

"Draco Malfoy appears to be an enemy," Tenten stated. Neji merely 'hn'd' in response.

* * *

**AN: Okay back with another chapter and it's on time. I promise the story will pick up soon. Please comment and favorite. **

**~Ashe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The train pulled into the station in the dead of night. Thunder rolled overhead as Neji and Tenten quietly made their way off of the train before any of the students had even stood up. In the shadows, hiding from the pouring rain stood an older woman with black hair tied into a tight bun. She was wearing wizarding robes in shades of dark green. "McGonagall-san?" Hawk asked as they stepped out of the rain.

"Follow me up to the castle. The rest of your team arrived an hour ago and are currently in your lodgings for the year," McGonagall explained. The pair of ANBU followed her up the dirt path that lead to numbers of carriages pulled by some of the ugliest horses that the two had ever seen.

"_What are they?_" Panda whispered into Hawk's ear, who merely shrugged in response. They both followed Professor McGonagall into the carriage. Soon it took off towards the school. Once the pair saw the castle that housed the school they were impressed. A building of the size and beauty would not have existed in Konoha seeing as how the city had been destroyed on numerous occasions. Riding up to the building, they were taking to what they could only assume to be the front door judging by the sheer size of the door. Upon entering the building, they were guide by Professor McGonagall through the maze of tunnels and hallways. Finally they came to a portrait of a young girl dressed in a spring kimono and playing a traditional string instrument.

"I have come with Hawk and Panda," Professor McGonagall told the girl. She nodded in response before the portrait swung open to reveal a small living area that they could use during their stay. "The door to your left has a kitchen stocked with Japanese ingredients and you are welcome to join the students in the Great Hall. Up the stairs are your bedrooms. Each room can house between two and three people each. Your teammates are probably still unpacking," McGonagall explained. "To open the doors merely say your ANBU names. She knows to look for names and faces so besides yourselves and the headmaster no one can get in here without your permission."

"Thank you McGonagall-san," Panda said before walking towards the stairs. McGonagall turned and left, the door closing behind her.

"You can come out now," Hawk ordered as he pulled off his mask. Soon emerging from the shadows, the rest of the ANBU team emerged, all still masked. "Remove your masks." The group slowly pulled off their masks, revealing familiar faces.

"Welcome to the world that hides behind sticks," Tenten sighed as she sank onto a couch. Hinata and Sakura instantly joined her on the couch, Hinata laying her head on her shoulder. "How long have you been here?"

"We got here this morning," Sakura began. "We've spent the entire day walking around the castle and meeting the teachers."

"We're going to get started right way. Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke I want you roaming the classrooms and dormitories. We have permission to drop in whenever we feel like so use that but make sure you're not seen too much. Kiba, Shino I want you on the grounds. Naruto you'll use your shadow clones to monitor the halls and secret passageways. You're clones will also be taking all night shift. That won't affect your sleeping right?" Neji ordered.

"Not unless one poofs back to me," Naruto shrugged.

"Alright then, Tenten and I will take Potter-san and his friends. If you can't find me find Shikamaru. He's the lieutenant to the mission. Go to your stations. Once the feast is over we'll start exploring the castle more. Radio in if you find anything. Dismissed." Neji ordered as the ANBU took back their masks and disappeared out the door.

"We should head to the great hall," Tenten stood up and replaced her mask.

"In a minute," Neji said as he disappeared into the rooms, taking both of their bags. He reappeared moments later with empty hands. "Our room is the furthest down the hallway on the right side. They left us the master room."

"That was thoughtful," Tenten sighed. "More-in-likely Hinata and Sakura's doing." Neji nodded in agreement as he disappeared out of the door followed by Tenten.

* * *

All of the students were drenched from what Hawk could see. They were settling in four long tables that covered most of the length of the hall. he and Panda were perched atop the raters connected to the ceiling, hidden from view by the enchantment below their feet. There were few empty seats in the hall, one up at the staff table and a few at each of the tables. His thoughts and observations of the room were halted when McGonagall lead in a group of students that he could only see as first-years, considering their size. Once they had reached the front of the hall, McGonagall placed an old looking wizard's hat was placed on a stool and began to sing. After the hat had finished it chorus, Hawk looked over at Panda and knew that they shared the same thoughts. _'A hat can sing?'_. The hall rumbled with applause as McGonagall had unrolled the piece of paper that she had been holding and began to read off a list of names. One-by-one the first years were sorted into the four houses. When all of the names had been called, McGonagall rolled up the piece of paper and took away the stool. Then Dumbledore stood, smiled and instructed the students to _'tuck in'_. Hawk was surprised to see the many golden dishes decorating the tables had filled with food and the students and staff began to eat. After a short time of Hawk and Panda listening in on tid-bits of conversations the food began to disappear from the plates as the headmaster rose to his feet once more. He began to say some of the notices that were necessary for the students to know. He mentioned that the forbidden forest was off limits and listed off an array of items with the weirdest names that they pair had ever heard.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." The room exploded into moans and voices of disbelief, drawing in the pair's attention. "This is due to an to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts - "his announcement was cut short as a door banged open. Drawing their attention, they found a man, leaning on a staff standing in the doorway. He entered the room, with a clunk each time his staff hit the floor. Lightning poured through the hall once more, illuminating the man's face. He was instantly in competition with Ibiki for the most scars on one's face and had a large eye that seemed to be held to his head with a think strap. He walked over to the headmaster and shook his hand.

"_A new teacher?"_ Hawk asked, looking at Panda. After the meeting with the headmaster, the man sat down in the chair to the right of the headmasters.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – Professor Moody," Dumbledore announced. The room was quite except for the few people who were clapping, leaving a slight awkward tension to the air. "As I was saying," Dumbledore called attention back to himself, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held in over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." The room became up roared as people began to express their surprise. He then began to go into what the tournament was, something that was not news to Hawk or Panda. He told the students when the other students will be arriving and how the champions would be chosen by an impartial judge. Finally he announced that no-one under seventeen was allowed to enter the competition, much to the displeasure of many student. "To ensure that no one over seventeen enters, that no one dies, and as a precaution to the incident at the world Cup I have taken liberty to call in a favor from far-east," Dumbledore began. He lifted his hand, signaling the two ninja to come down. Panda looked over at Hawk, who nodded and the pair jumped from the rafters. Hawk landed on the Ravenclaw table and Panda landed on the Hufflepuff table. The students and staff were all shocked and somewhat scared of them, seeing as how they just preformed a death-deifying act like they were sipping tea. "These two are Hawk and Panda and are in charge of the Ninja team I have hired to spend the year with us. There are seven others though I am sure that you will rarely see any of them as ninja prefer the shadow. I must ask that none of you provoke or harm any of them seeing as they are a deadly force that is able to kill you without thought. Otherwise I have been informed by Hawk that without provocation or necessary cause the ninja will not be near us to where we can see them. Since this is a big castle and there are so few of them I ask that all of you be helpful and respectful," Dumbledore smiled at the room. "Now it's bedtime." With that the room cleared out, leaving some very confused students. Hawk and Panda retreated to the rafters as soon as the headmaster had turned his back and began to talk to Professor Moody.

* * *

The shinobi were gathered back in their rooms. "Shikamaru," Neji called to the lazy boy.

"Yes?" the boy answered, looking up slowly.

"There was a new professor that joined the table tonight. His name is Professor Moody though I was sure that some of the students called him Mad-Eyed-Moody. Keep an eye on him and give me an analytical analysis in the morning. Sakura if you wouldn't mind going to the library and seeing what you can find out about him that would be helpful. Two hours at most is all I need from the two of you. Just the basics," Neji explained. The pair nodded before leaving the room. "Naruto can you please begin the night patrols. Ten clones should be enough for at night." Naruto nodded in understanding before leaving the room. "Sleep, we'll be up early," he instructed the rest of the team who obliged and left the room with just himself and Tenten in it. "You to."

"That goes for you to," Tenten countered as she stood and grabbed Neji's hand, leading him to their shared room.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry this is two days late. I've been so busy. So I'll be gone all next week so you won't have any updates for a week. Please comment and review, they make me happy and I'll post more chapters if I'm happy.**

**~Ashe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The morning had started out as the previous night had been, with Hawk and Panda in the rafters of the Great Hall. They were momentarily startled when the owls came through the windows above them all at once. Panda had momentarily lost her balance but was thankful that Hawk had been there to help her stay on the rafters silently. As the trio of friends stood up to leave for their classes, both ANBU slid down the shadows to follow the three students to their first class, which happened to be outside in a greenhouse. As the class walked in and the pair of ANBU hid in the shadows, the stout teacher was standing at the front of the classroom holding a plant that resembled big black slugs. The class was instructed to collect the puss and Hawk and Panda felt themselves turn a bit quizy as the sent of petrol entered their fine-tune senses. When the class was over everyone was eager to leave the greenhouse. The ANBU followed their charges down to a shabby hut where the game's keeper, Hagrid, stood with large creates, looking proud and excited. He announced that the class would be working with creature's called Blast-Ended Skrewts and that they would be raising them. Hawk activated his Byakugan only to disarm it instantly after his first look at the creature.

"Do I want to know?" Panda whispered to him.

"You just need to know that they're hideously repulsive," Hawk replied, regaining his composer. The class passed with the students trying to figure out what the creatures ate and when it was time for lunch, the entire class all but ran back up the hill. Once they reached the great hall, Hermione scarfed down her food before announcing that she was leaving for the library. Panda looked at Hawk and he nodded in response. Panda nodded, understanding the order, and followed the bushy haired girl out of the hall. Soon the two boys left the hall as well and headed up to the North Tower for their Divinations class. Upon entering the room, Hawk felt his senses abused once again as the smell of the room stuck him. Settling into the classroom, Hawk watched as the teacher, Professor Trelawney nailed at Harry for trying to fall asleep in her class though she seemed more upset that he wasn't hanging off of her every word more than that he wasn't paying attention. The class ended with an assignment of homework and the two friends left the room with Hawk on their tail. The two boys met up with Hermione and Hawk saw Panda hiding in the shadows behind her. Hermione exclaimed at how her Professor, Professor Vector, had not given the class any homework when she found out about Harry and Ron's homework from Divinations. Soon Draco Malfoy came barreling through the halls, screaming Ron's last name, interrupting the light conversation. The platinum haired boy began to read the article from the newspaper he was holding, loud enough for everyone to hear. After reading the article, Malfoy began to bait Ron and Harry by insulting Ron's mother. Hawk and Panda were about to intervene a loud bang echoed through the halls. Both ducked for cover, Hawk pushing Panda under him as they both reached for kunai. When they looked up they saw Professor Moody bouncing a white ferret up and down with his wand.

"Where's Malfoy-san?" Panda asked as they two regained their previous stature.

"He's the ferret," Hawk answered, his Byakugan activated.

"Should we stop them?" Panda asked as Professor McGonagall came down the stairs alarmed as she took in the scene. Both shinobi moved into action as Professor McGonagall reached the other professor. Hawk positioned himself between Professor Moody and the bouncing ferret, which instantly stopped bouncing at the loss of eye contact. Panda positioned herself a few steps back, in front of Professor McGonagall and the students.

"Change him back," Hawk ordered to Moody as a deafening silence filled the halls. Professor Moody shot a challenging gaze at the ANBU captain. He made no move to change the boy back, so Professor McGonagall took in upon herself to do as Hawk had ordered only to be stopped short when Panda raised a kunai to her neck.

"I can change back the student," Professor McGonagall managed. Panda looked over to Hawk. Seeing no rejection from her leader she allowed the elderly woman to pass. She muttered a spell under her breath and Malfoy regained his original form with no harm other than slightly pink cheeks.

"My father will hear about this," the boy muttered as he rose to his feet.

"I remember your father. Why don't you tell him that Moody's -," the treat was cut short as Hawk stepped in front of the older man.

"I was informed by the headmaster that Transfiguration was not a permitted punishment on students. Should another incident like this happen again," Neji began as a kunai rose to the teacher's neck, "I will not hesitate to kill you," Neji empisized his point by dragging his kunai along the man's neck as Panda did the same to the back of his neck. "My orders are to protect the students and the guests of the tournament. I will destroy anyone who threatens either group even it is a teacher."

"Get to class," Panda began as she looked around the crowded hallway. "NOW!" she barked when her orders were not met. The surrounding students left without crossing the two shinobi or the two teachers. "You as well," she turned to Professor McGonagall who left slowly. Hawk released his hold on Professor Moody who ran into Hawk purposely as he walked away.

"That was well handled," Panda sighed.

"Let's go," Hawk ordered.

* * *

Hawk and Panda were quite surprised that the students were lined up at the door to Professor Moody's classroom. There had been whispers about the new professor and all of the students who had already had him seemed perplexed and in awe of the scared man. Harry and Ron were impatient over the past two days, wanting to get into the classroom as soon as they could. Hawk and Panda felt as though the lesson would cause some troubles for them from what they had heard from deer. The lazy shinobi had spent two class periods in the classroom of Professor Moody and he was nothing short of shocked. Deer had warned the two that Professor Moody could see them in the shadows and would call them out if they hid in them, said that it was probably because he had been a Auror, or a wizard solider. Both planned to stay in the light, seeing as how they already had one encounter with the wizard and it did not end well. The doors to the classroom opened and the students raced to get inside and get good seats. Moments later the two ANBU entered the room and stood at the side of the classroom, shocking the students who had never seen the shinobi since the opening feast. Soon Professor Moody limped into the classroom, silencing the room. He started by explaining that he had read a letter left behind from a Professor Lupin, Moody's predecessor the shinobi guessed. He then began to tell the class at how they were behind on curses and that he only had one year to teach them, much to the student's displeasure. Then asking the class he began the lesson on the unforgivable curses. Ron was the first to volunteer an answer. The Imperious Curse. Professor Moody then added that Ron's father would have known about that curse, saying that it had caused the Ministry grief a few years back. Then from his desk he pulled out a large jar with three spiders in it. Taking one out he preformed the spell then the spider was following Moody's every command.

"It's like the Yamanaka Clan Justus," Panda whispered to Hawk who was watching the spider with his Byuakugan.

"It's weaker though," Hawk began, "We could easily withstand it. Compared to the Justus it's nothing."

"Wizards don't seem to train their bodies, only their magic," Panda added.

"That's why they can fall so easily to something like that," Hawk told her. Soon the professor had put the first spider away and called on another student, Neville. The boy gave the Cruciatous Curse and in return Moody had only asked the boy's last name. He made the spider bigger then cast the spell, which appeared to be a torture spell. The class' transfixed gaze was broken from the spider when Hermione screamed for the teacher to stop. The ANBU looked at Neville, who had caught Hermione's attention, and found that he looked as though he had been mentally tortured himself.

"He's experienced this curse before," Panda breathed.

"Or he's seen what it can do," Hawk shifted his gaze to the boy and found his chakra system suffering signs of stress. The class took a moment to recover from the display and when Moody felt that they were ready he asked for the final curse, which Hermione gave quietly. Professor Moody brought the last spider from the jar and placed it on the table. He prepared himself then shouted the curse. The spider fell dead on the desk, a flash of green light to blame.

The class had passed with the students taking notes on the three curses. The bell rang and everyone left slowly. Hawk and Panda left the classroom and returned to the shadows that they preferred.

"That was not a lesson I expected from this place," Panda broke the silence between them. "That type of lesson we're used to. That's what all of our lessons were like in the academy. For us that's normal - that's easy but for them," Panda couldn't finish the thought.

"He's struggling," Hawk stated pulling Panda from her thoughts. She looked down the stairs to see Neville being comforted by his friends only to have Professor Moody interrupt them ad take the boy back to the classroom. The three left for lunch, which passed in silence. Hermione once again ate quickly and left for the library, with Panda following her in the shadows. The boys left the hall and headed for Gryffindor Tower where they began on their Divinations homework. Hours later Hermione and Panda returned. Hermione then began to get the two boys to join her club that fought for the rights of Magical Creatures like House-Elves. An owl pecking at the window however, interrupted the discussion. Harry exclaimed the bird's name, Hedwig, and opened the window allowing the bird inside. The three friends poured over the letter that the bird had brought with it. They instantly began to give complaint, as a man appeared to be coming back north. Harry threw himself into a fit, feeling as though this man returning was his entire fault and that he should have never told him. Harry finally left his friends alone in the common room claiming that he was going to bed. Hawk and Panda took this as their cue to leave.

* * *

Hawk and Panda returned to their quarters to find all of their team was already present.

"We were just about to go looking for you," Naruto smiled as the two ANBU pulled off their masks and sat down on the couch.

"We have a problem," Neji began as Tenten leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"We have two problems, Moody," Tenten reminded him.

"The first is that Harry received a letter from someone tonight and was not happy about the idea of this person coming back. Tomorrow Hinata I want you to find out who's coming back and who they are. Talk to Dumbledore-san directly if you have too. Sasuke I want you to sit in on Professor Moody's classes everyday for the duration of our stay. I need to know every single movement he makes. And if you screw up I'll send up back to Konoha dead," Neji growled at the man who merely nodded in response. "Naruto have you started the night rounds?"

"I started them an hour ago when the sun went down," Naruto told the captain.

"Good, everyone go to bed now, I want to start an hour earlier than usual tomorrow with our rounds," Neji instructed. The entire team followed the orders and returned to their own rooms.

"Come on," Tenten sighed as she pulled herself off of the couch. "We should go to bed too."

"Not yet, there's to much on my mind," Neji rejected the offer.

"You need to relax. I bet that the man that Harry contacted will not be a treat," Tenten began to rub his arm gently.

"I don't like this, he never sent a letter when were ate the Weasley's house," Neji said.

"He probably wrote it before we came," Tenten assured him. "We best just let things play out and take it step by step. Remember in little over a month the other two schools will be here and we'll really have our hands full."

"Alright," Neji sighed in defeat as he rose to his feet and followed Tenten to their shared room. He lay on the bed and watched absent-mindedly as Tenten changed into her night gear. She walked over to the mirror and began to pull her hair out of their trademark buns. Smiling, Neji walked over to her as she allowed her long, curly chocolate locks to cascade down her shoulders. "Why are you taking your hair down?" he asked burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"My head hurts," Tenten shrugged as she leaned her head gently against his own. "Go get dressed." Neji grunted in response and left to clean himself up. He returned to the room to find Tenten already hidden under the quilt. Walking over he leaned over to her ear and whispered – "You're on the wrong side of the bed." Tenten merely sighed before moving to the side of the bed that was pressed against the wall. Neji climbed in after words, wrapped an arm around her waist and the pair fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I'm back after a really long absence! Here's chapter 4 for you guys and it's longer so yay! Im hoping to have this story done before I go back to school so there might be random day updates since I go back at the end of August and I'm only on Chapter 15 in the Harry Potter book so the chapters might pop up quicker I'm not sure. I promise nothing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please comment and review!**

**~Ashe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Naruto looked in on Neji and Tenten who were still sound asleep, though that fact was explainable seeing as how it was dawn. One of his clones had poofed back saying that Harry had sent another letter, the recipient was a Sirius Black as Hinata had found out the night before, saying not to worry about his scar that he had probably just imagined the pain. "I don't wanna wake him up," Naruto whined turning back to Hinata.

"Naruto this is important," Hinata reminded him. "Don't worry they're both incredibly light sleepers."

"So incredibly light sleepers that I can hear you outside my room," the pair turned into the doorway to see Tenten propped up and playing with Neji's hair. "What's up?"

"One of my clones disarmed itself," Naruto began.

"Are we being attacked," Neji asked opening his eyes.

"No," Naruto answered. "He saw Potter-san writing a letter to a man named Sirus, the same man from the letter last night saying that he imagined his scar hurting."

"Who's Sirus?" Tenten asked getting out of the bed and walking over to the pair.

"Technically he's a wanted fugitive," Hinata began. She looked up from playing with her fingers, a habit she had yet to break, to see Neji glaring at the wall. "Once I found out his name from the original letter I headed to the library to dig up what I could. His full name is Sirus Black and is a fugitive from Azkaban prison, the local wizard prison. He was imprisoned days after Potter-san's parents' death for releasing their location to that Dark Wizard, Voldemort. I headed up to the headmaster right away, alarmed at this finding. After talking to him, Dumbledore-san informed that Sirus had been framed for the crime and the real culprit, and man named Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail, had not been seen for thirteen years where he turned up just outside of Hogsmade Village. Sirus has since been on the run and is Potter-san's godfather. Dumbledore-san assured me that he posses no threat to anyone in the school and that Harry contacting him is fine since that was an agreement that the two made at the end of the year last year."

"Well that's one crisis averted," Tenten sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Go get ready for your rounds." Tenten leaned against Neji, who had sat up during Hinata's explanation.

"What is it?" Neji asked, kissing the top of her head.

"The tournament guests are going to be arriving in three weeks," Tenten responded, "I'm just nervous."

"Why?" Neji mumbled.

"The headmasters of the other two schools seem so much more strict and less open-minded than Dumbledore-san. Something tells me that our presence here was not something that was originally planned. Remember what he told us back in Konoha, we were hired 'in light of recent events." Tenten used the exact same wording as the older man had at the beginning of the mission. "I wouldn't be surprised if the other two schools didn't even know that we're here right now."

"Your worried about the politics of the mission," Neji nodded as he began to rub her arm.

"Extremely," Tenten answered relishing in the feeling of Neji holding her. "You're not normally this affectionate in the morning, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, that hyper-active blonde woke me up," Neji grunted. "The only reason I didn't pumble him was because he actually needed too this time."

"You need to learn how to forgive and forget," Tenten smiled.

"You haven't forgiven Sasuke yet," Neji countered.

"That's completely different. It's because of him that you almost got killed and it's because of him that Lee didn't make ABNU the first time around when he clearly should have," Tenten answered. "To completely different situations from being woken up on a false alarm."

"True," Neji conceded as he moved to get up. We should get going."

"Yes sir," Tenten answered, a light sarcasm in her voice.

* * *

Kiba and Shino were sitting on the outskirts of the forest, surveying the grounds that they could see. The grounds were large and it took almost half a day for the pair to do a good recon of the area. They had set up Shino's bugs everywhere so that the grounds were well covered. Looking in on the castle, which had been in a bit of a state of panic with the news that the students from the other two schools would be arriving by the end of the week, something that the ninja had been aware of for months. Kiba lay back against the grass as the wind blew through his hair. "Anything?" he asked looking over to Shino.

"Other then the herd of Centaur on the east side of the forest there's nothing," Shino answered after taking a moment to check his bugs.

"This place is boring," Kiba whined as he sat up again, bored with lying down.

"Lady Tsunade did warn us that she and our team captains felt that the mission was over ranked. But Dumbledore-san was willing to pay for the best so he got what he wanted," Shino shrugged as he looked out across the lake.

* * *

The school was sent into a uproar when the students learned that the delegated from the other schools would be arriving at the end of the week. Many of the classes were rushed and teachers struggled to keep their students in check. On Friday, the date that the other schools were to arrive, classes ended a half-hour earlier, much to Potter-san and his friends delight. The entire school was ushered by house to the main entrance where the ninja were already in position to receive the guests. Dumbledore-san had warned them that wizards do tend to show off to one another and to expect anything.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore called out from the back of the crowd where he was standing with the other teachers. Many students began to ask where but then one student pointed to a large object that was flying over the forest. The ninja were startled with the size of the powder blue carriage that was flying towards the students. What was even more startling were the large golden horses that were pulling the carriage, their bright red eyes gleaming. The carriage landed on the ground with a racket as it steadied itself. The first to exit the carriage was a young boy who fiddled with the bottom of the carriage before a set of stairs appeared. Then outstepped a woman the size of Hagrid. Out of the corner of his eye, Neji saw Naruto and Kiba tense up behind him. "Calm yourselves," he whispered into the coms that they were using. Both instantly relaxed, but kept their drawn kunai in their hands. Dumbledore greeted the woman with a light smile before striking up a light conversation. When it came to the older man's attention that the guests were freezing in their silk robes, he ushered them inside. The students quieted once more as they waited for the delegations from Durmstrang appear. Many students were looking hopefully to the skies in anticipation.

"They're coming up from the lake," Tenten informed the team as the students watched the lake begin to shake. Slowly the ship began to appear from the depths of the waters. Slowly the people aboard the ship began to walk down the plank onto the banks of the lake. They're silhouettes were the only thing visible for the longest time before they reached the main castle. The new headmaster, Professor Karkaroff, walked up to Dumbledore and began a light conversation. He then ushered forward one of his students into the castle before continuing his conversation with Dumbledore.

"According to Weasley-san, the singled out student is a Viktor Krum," Neji said into the mics, "Anyone know the name."

"He's a famous Quidditch player. Played in the World Cup according to what I've read," Sakura answered.

"Keep an eye on the new students, we'll see how they mingle with the Hogwarts students," Neji ordered as the Hogwarts students began to file back into the castle.

* * *

"The moment has come," Dumbledore stood up after the welcoming feast had ended. The new students had found a place in the great hall by joining some of the house tables.

"There are only roughly 20 more students with the two new schools," Neji observed for the rafters.

"There's such little selection do to the age limit," Shikamaru mused as Dumbledore continued.

"The Triwizard tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-"

"Isn't that what the western world bury their dead in?" Naruto asked absentmindedly.

"That's a coffin now be quiet," Sakura hissed at the boy.

"-just to clarify the procedure that will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those that do not know them, Mr. Bartimus Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports. Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard tournament," Dumbledore continued, "And they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champion's efforts." At the mention of the champions, all the students in the room seemed to perk up. "Before we bring in the casket there are some very important people that I would like our guests to meet as well," Professor Dumbledore added as an after thought signaling to the ceiling. The ninja took this as their cue to jump down and landed in front of the teacher's desk. "I am good friends with the Hokage of the Land of Fire near Japan if any of you have heard of the area. These young warriors behind me are known as Shinobi and are some of the best that the Land of Fire have to offer. As all of you know, this competition can get extremely dangerous and we have instituted an age limit. These ninja's job to enforce that age limit and to protect the champions during their battles should they find themselves in mortal danger. All nine of these ninja have been living with us since the start of the school year so any Hogwarts staff or student can tell you that they are not at all a threat. As I announced to my students at the beginning of the year, ninja are trained to kill from a very young age and these nine have experienced two full out ninja wars which are much more violent and painful than our own. Without provocation they will not be anywhere near you and will not harm you though, should you provoke them they will step to defend themselves. They're orders are absolute that they are to protect everyone here and they will do that. They will be looking in on everyone and they will be present everywhere through the shadows. I ask that you behave and that you let them do their jobs. Now if you all would introduce yourselves that would be lovely," Dumbledore turned to the ninja.

"Hawk."

"Panda."

"Deer."

"Cat."

"Slug."

"Dog."

"Spider."

"Fox."

"Snake."

"Thank you. You may return to your posts," Dumbledore smiled at them before they jumped back into the rafters. "The casket if you please Mr. Filch." The man that Dumbledore had addressed, Mr. Flitch, had brought forward a large wooden chest with large jewels adorning it. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been explained by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the year, and they will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways . . . their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." The hall was filled with such silence that the ninja had to guess wheatear people were breathing. "As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore continued on, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they preform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore reached into wooden chest and pulled out a large chalice. It would have been completely normal had it not been for the giant blue flames dancing out of the top of it. Dumbledore then closed the casket and place the chalice on top. He continued on the explain that there would be an age line and that the deadline to enter would be the following night on Halloween. Then he dismissed the students to have a good nights sleep. "Cat stay with the Goblet, it will be your responsibility for the next 24 hours. Fox will serve as back up." Hawk ordered as the group followed the students out of the great hall. "The rest of us will rise an hour earlier tomorrow to become acquainted with the new students and their habits. Get some sleep."

* * *

The next morning more students decided to rise early to go see the Goblet. Cat and Fox were standing guard, conversing with one another in Japanese as they watched the students mull around the hall. Panda and Hawk watched as Harry and his friends were greeted by Ron's older brothers and their friend who began whispering in hushed tones. "That does not look promising," Panda mused as they watched the boys put in their names. It seemed to have worked for a moment before a loud sizzling sound echoed through the hall and the two boys were shot back to the cold floor. When both rose they were sporting long identical beards. The hall erupted into laughter that the boys soon joined in.

"I did warn you," the hall looked over to Dumbledore smiling as he looked at the two boys. He ushered them to the hospital wing.

"I want to talk to Dumbledore about the tasks. Stay on them," Hawk ordered, Panda nodded in understanding before he left. The trio stayed in the hall for breakfast, congratulating a Gryffindor on entering, and them made their way to Hagrid's hut. They had spent lunch with the large man but did not eat anything after Hermione found a talon in her food. After lunch, once an afternoon drizzle had set in, Hagrid had blatantly told Hermione that she was doing the House elves a dis-service by starting SPEW and that she'd best just leave things as they were, much to her dismay. They left the hut a quarter to five, deciding it was time to head into the feast and see the selection of the champions. The three friends were followed by Hagrid who was in the weirdest get-up Panda had ever seen. It was as though he had tried to look clean. He had raced back to the cabin after the three students told him that he had applied to much cologne and them he ditched them at the sight of Madame Maxine. 'He's trying to flirt with her!' Panda realized, feeling a bit queasy at the idea of the two together. The students headed up to the castle on their own and took their place in the great hall. Panda jumped up to the rafters to see that all of the ninjas were present for the announcement of the champions.

"What'd I miss?" Hawk asked behind her. Panda turned and sat on the rafters next to him, facing the other way.

"They just talked, Dumbledore-san had told us that the three of them had been friends with Hagrid since day one of school," Panda explained. "What did you need to talk to Dumbledore-san about?"

"Tomorrow you and me will be helping some guests with the challenge for the first task. They'll arrive tomorrow. Slug and Snake will take our charges," Hawk answered.

"You don't seem very happy with those to watching," Panda mused.

"I'm not," Hawk answered as he watched the golden plates clear themselves, signaling the end of the dinner. "Here we go."

"Hopefully there won't be a problem," Panda sighed as Dumbledore began to give directions to where the champions should go. The hall sat in anticipation as the Goblet's flames turned red. It spat out a piece of paper which Dumbledore caught gently in his hands.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!" he announced happily as the guests from the north began to cheer loudly, followed by the rest of the hall. The hall quieted down as the flames turned red once again and another piece of paper was shot out the flames, straight into Dumbledore's hands. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" he shouted as the hall erupted into cheers again. The hall quieted down even more as the Hogwarts students waited for the announcement of their champion. The flames of the Goblet for a third time turned red as the last piece of paper was propelled into the sky, then fell into Dumbledore's hand. The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers that were defining as the mention boy struggled to stand. Dumbledore began to congratulate the champions with words of praise when he stopped and stared at the Goblet which flames had turned red once more. The ninja jumped down from their perch, ready to defend the students. Automatically Dumbledore reached out his hand to catch the piece of paper that had shot from the flames, a trail of red flames behind it. He took a moment to comprehend what was on the paper before calling out – "Harry Potter."

"Hello problem," Panda sighed as she looked the boy behind her.

* * *

**AN: Okay super long chapter for you since I was gone for a week. Also you will be getting more chapters soon. Please review and comment and favorite and all that other good stuff because if I feel the love them I'll write more!**

**~Ashe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Panda watched as the room when silent. McGonagall-san quickly ran over to Dumbledore-san, whispering into his ear. She looked back at Potter-san and sighed before walking over and ripped him from his seat. Walking him forward, she escorted him down the hall to where the other champions had been stationed. They passed a hallway lined with photographs, all of which were whispering amongst themselves. When the pair reached the room where the other champions were seated, around a fire place, the room became awkward.

"Iz there a problem?" Fleur asked facing the pair.

"You could say that," Panda sighed as she threw Harry into a chair. "Stay." She ordered, glaring through her mask. Soon they could hear the stampeding of feet descending down the halls. Ludo Bagman entered the room first, and rush straight to Harry and dragged him to the other three champions. In a state of shock and admiration he introduced the boy. The other three champions couldn't hide their shock as they processed the information. Their expressions soon changed from shock to confusion.

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman," Fleur blew off.

"Unfortunately this isn't a joke, his name popped out of the Goblet," Hawk answered walking in. "Your paper," Hawk asked Harry, holding out his hand. Harry placed the small piece of paper into his hand and Hawk left to the corner of the room.

"What do you see?" Panda asked following after him.

"Nothing," Hawk answered irritably.

"What did Cat say?" Panda asked.

"She swears he was never near the Goblet," Hawk answered.

"Cat can't lie, Fox?" she asked.

"Same story," Hawk struggled as he threw the paper in the fire.

"Where are the others?" she asked looking at her captain.

"They'll be here soon," Hawk answered.

"We should stop that," Panda said gesturing to the group of people yelling at each other.

"Hey!" Hawk yelled at the group, affectively quieting them.

"Yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything," panda sighed. "Crouch-san, Bagman-san I have read the rules about the competition so please correct me if I'm wrong but, I believe that should a person's name come out of the Goblet of Fire they are obligated to compete correct?"

"That is right, it's stated in the rule book," Mr. Crouch answered.

"Then I demand that the names of my student's be re-summited into the Goblet," Karkaroff yelled.

"That's impossible, the Goblet's just gone out and it won't reignite until the next tournament," Bagman explained.

"-in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" the Dutch man exploded, "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "you can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, it's that covenant," Moody examined.

"Convenient?" Karkaroff asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand you Moody." As he answered, his hand's balled into fists.

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in the goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Enough with the conspiracy theories," Hawk sighed. "It does not matter who or what put Potter-san's name in the goblet. He is obligated, just as the other three are, to compete. There is no changing the rules and so this is the situation at hand. The best thing we can do is learn to except it and hope Potter-san does not get killed in the process. The best thing that we can do for now is to continue as we normally would. Dumbledore-san me and my team will get of the bottom of this."

"I do not doubt you," Dumbledore assured.

"If you will excuse us," Panda bowed before leaving the room, followed by Hawk. Once they got to the hall, now deserted of the students, the rest of team greeted them.

"Moody-san is most likely correct," Panda began as they reached the others.

"Right about what?" Slug asked.

"Moody-san believes that someone else put Potter-san's name in the goblet," Panda explained.

"That does seem the most likely," Fox began, "Potter-san was never close enough to the goblet to put in his name."

"Who was close enough?" Hawk pressed.

"Many of the students were along with a large number of teachers here," Cat answered.

"We're not going to find the culprit now or anytime soon. There's too many people," Deer sighed. "I'll work on the different ways that the Goblet could have been manipulated."

"Thank you," Hawk answered before leaving.

"All of you go on rounds. We'll stay on high alert for twenty four hours. Dog, Spider stay close to the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang lodging. I'll contact you when you can come sleep. We'll do shifts for rest starting at midnight," Panda ordered, "Dismissed." The entire group of ninja left aside for Cat. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered touching her fingers together.

"Hinata," Panda began, resorting to the girl's name, "There is nothing to be sorry for. This could have happened to any of us. We're good but not perfect." She comforted. "Go see Fox, he'll cheer you up."

"Thank you," Panda could tell the girl was smiling through her mask.

"Please be in our room," Panda sighed as she took off running though the shadows of the silent castle. She arrived at their quarters in minutes and withdrew her mask . Walking down the hall that led to her bed room. Walking in through the doorway she was surprised to see Neji sitting in the open window without a mask, chest armor and a shirt on, gazing out into the night. As she looked around the room she found the missing pieces of clothing, clearly discarded in a rage. Laying her mask on the bed she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't beat yourself up," she whispered as she lay her hand against his shoulder, burying her face in his silky hair. Instinctively she drew up her legs as he grabbed her around the waist and placed her gently on his lap. "It could have happened to anyone," she stressed as she looked at his eyes, resembling the moon even more with the moonlight dancing on his eyes.

"Not me," he sighed as he slowly gazed down at her. "For years I've had nothing but successful missions and now this."

"The mission isn't failed yet," Tenten reminded him. "He's not dead yet."

"He's entered into a competition that is likely to get him killed," Neji retorted. "And the only reason he's in is because we can't do our job very well."

"Neji listen to me," Tenten ordered drawing his face to look at her. "We did everything we could have. We did all that was possible. WE just weren't prepared for advanced magic. Its something we've never seen before and no mater how much we study about it we will never know it's full capabilities because we aren't wizards. We're shinobi, we did everything that a shinobi could have done. We just have to take the situation as it is and go with it," Tenten sighed. "We're good, but we're not perfect. I'm just glad that this mistake didn't cost anyone their life."

"You're right," Neji sighed, hugging her tighter.

"When am I wrong?" Tenten huffed.

"Never," Neji answered breathing a kiss against her lips.

"You did it wrong.," Tenten challenged as she leaned in for another kiss. Neji happily obliged by leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. "We need to the join the others," Tenten breathed after a moment, regretfully breaking the kiss.

"I'll be out in a sec," Neji told her as he turned back into the room and allowed Tenten to get down. She walked towards the door, grabbing her mask.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter for my readers in two days! Yay! I hope that you like what I did and please comment and review as I'll upload more chapters if you do!**

**~Ashe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hawk and Panda followed Harry around from the next few days. The boy seemed to become the enemy of the entire school. The only ones that seemed to be still on his side were Hermione and a few teachers.

"He's going to crack," Panda whispered.

"He has double potions next," Hawk whispered back.

"He's really going to crack," Panda sighed as the boy meet up with the Slytherin backed by Hermione. Just as the pair predicted, a small fight broke out between Malfoy and Harry. It ended with Hermione and one of Malfoy's goons taking the hits and Professor Snape not noticing the damage that was done to Hermione. The potions class started only to be interrupted by a Gryffindor student, saying that Mr. Bagman would like to see Harry. Begrudgingly, Professor Snape allowed Harry to leave the classroom, which the boy left in a hurry. Hawk and Panda followed him out and walked with him to a small classroom. The shinobi were surprised to see the rest of their team in the room.

"What's going on here?" Hawk asked in a hushed tone.

"It's the weighing of the wands ceremony, though I have no idea what that is. Dumbledore-san requested that all of us be here. He found us all personally," Dog answered.

"What are they planning on doing?" Panda asked, looking to Slug.

"It seems like it's a test of their sticks, to make sure they're working right," Slug answered.

"Where's she taking Potter-san?" Panda murmured as Harry was lead off by a blonde woman into a closet. "Why are they going into a closet."

"I don't know," Hawk answered walking over to the closet. Her ripped open the door to see Harry standing, looking like he was about to bite the woman's head off.

"They're about to begin," he told them, ripping Harry out into the open.

"And you are?" the woman asked following Harry out.

"Hawk," he answered before returning to the group of shinobi.

"You handled that well," dog snickered.

"You want me to lock you in there?" Hawk challenged, causing Dog to straighten up and looked to the front where Dumbledore-san was introducing an older man. Taking turns with each champion, he looked at their wands, talking to each wizard about it. Soon he pronounced all of the wands fit for the tournament. Then after a few photos, the group was dismissed to attend dinner.

"What was the point of having us there?" Fox asked as they walked away. "We did absolutely nothing."

"it wasn't for us, it was for the champions. They now have seen us up close. We'll be with them in the ring so they need to know what we look like," Slug answered.

"I wish they could have told us we were going to be standing around ideally," Panda sighed as they reached the Great Hall and jumped to the rafters.

"You doing okay?" Hawk whispered in her ear, noticing her slower movements.

"Just bored," Panda shrugged and leaned against his built frame. "This is always the most boring time of the day. The shinobi left the hall and headed back to their own quarters once they were sure that Harry was safe in Gryffindor tower and one of Naruto's clones looking on in him.

* * *

The next few days passed without much hassle. The article that the woman, Rita Skeeter as the ninja learned, had been published a few days ago and was from what they could tell, extremely biased.

"We need to be careful around her," Panda sighed as she sat in the rafter of the Great Hall, Hawk at her side. "She'll try to dig up anything she can. She's already following Potter-san everywhere."

"I presume you're talking about the reporter woman?" Hawk looked over at her.

"Yes," Panda sighed, leaning against the cool stone wall. "This feels good."

"The students are going to a village called Hogsmade today. I've assigned Fox and Cat to come with us and Deer will be in charge when we leave."

"You're going to leave Deer in charge?" Panda looked at him shocked, "He's done nothing but sleep all day."

"He's my second in command though, its how it works," Hawk shrugged. "at least nothing can go wrong."

"When are the creatures for the first task arriving?" panda changed the topic.

"Next week sometime, Dumbledore-san hasn't given me an exact date," Hawk answered as he watched Harry and Hermione leave. "Is Weasley-san still mad at Potter-san?"

"Yes," Panda answered, "but, he hangs around close to Potter-san."

"This is a mess," Hawk sighed.

"It'll straighten out," Panda assured him as they left the Great Hall.

* * *

The village was small and quaint. Harry, who was draped under his invisibility cloak causing Hawk to have to use his Byakugan, and Hermione were sitting at one of the tables in a small pub, talking quietly. They were soon joined by Professor Moody and Hagrid, who were all talking in quiet tones. "Professor Moody can see Potter-san," Hawk whispered.

"You sure?" Panda looked at him, shocked.

"Yes," Hawk nodded. "I'm not sure what that eye can do but there's a lot of chakra in it."

"Do you think it's similar to the Byakugan?" Panda whispered back.

"I'm not sure, it could be similar to the Sharingan for all we know," Hawk shrugged.

"Isn't Snake supposed to be watching Moody's class?" Panda asked looking towards Hawk.

"He is, he's not sure what the eye can do either," Hawk answered. "He's not sure about a lot of things about Professor Moody, once Snake sees a pattern Professor Moody does something to break the pattern."

"Dumbledore-san did tell us that he was extremely paranoid," Panda reminded him.

"I don't know, that doesn't fit the profile of a man who's paranoid," Hawk mused.

"You could have Deer analyze him for a day," Panda suggested.

"Maybe," Hawk sighed, "I really just wish that we could know what his eye does."

"What's Hagrid whispering to Potter-san?" Hawk interrupted. They both watched as the large man bent over and whispered something to the boy before leaving quickly.

"I only got tonight," Panda whispered.

"We'd better watch Potter-san tonight," Hawk answered.

"What about Dumbledore-san's request to have us at the arrival of the first task?" Panda reminded.

"We'll just have to have a Naruto clone follow him," Hawk sighed in defeat.

"Look they're leaving," Panda watched Hermione pick up her stuff and leave slowly, making sure to open the door for Harry.

"Come on, we have to have a meeting with the others," Hawk said creating a clone of himself. Panda followed his lead before following him away from the village.

* * *

Panda dodged as another fireball came her way. "Dragons!" she sighed as she threw more paper bombs over to the cage. "These people are nuts!"

"Panda do you have any ideas!" Hawk shouted at her.

"I deal with Chinese Dragons not these things!" she shouted back.

"But they said that one of them was a Chinese Fireball!" Fox shouted at her.

"Chinese dragons don't breath fire! It's not Chinese!" Panda shouted back irritably.

"Well there has to be something we can do to calm them down!" Slug shouted over a roar.

"Club 'em on the head!" Panda shouted. "That might do something!"

"They're hide's too thick," Snake called as the group retreated out of the blast range.

"These people are lunatics," Slug sighed.

"Is they're anything we can do to calm these things down?" Snake asked irritably.

"Other than throw you too them?" Panda asked, raising a covered eyebrow. Snake glared at her threw his mask. "Fox summon a big toad that can use water based Justus." She ordered before turning to one of the dragon handlers. "What's the worst thing that can happen if I soak them?"

"Nothing too bad, just don't get it in their mouths," a red-haired boy, who resembled the Weasleys, replied.

"I'm gonna need a glass of sake after this," she muttered, "Fox tell your toad to soak the four dragons thoroughly, try not to get it into their mouths!" Naruto nodded before telling the toad next to him the order. The toad did exactly as he was told. The dragons steamed as they cooled off and eventually calmed down. "That'll work for an hour." Panda sighed before sitting on a tree stump.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry this is so late, I've been so busy. So my schedule for updating is officially out the window since I start college in a week. I'll try to update as much as I can but please be patient(sp). Also please comment, rate, review and all that other jazz. **

**~Ashe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The crowd was wild as each champion faced off against their dragon. The shinobi stood around the arena top. In little over an hour, all four champions had completed their tasks, with Harry completing the most quickly. Once the dragons were subdued into their cages, the shinobi jumped onto the field to look for any clean up that they would be required to do. The stand was in a murmur as they prepared to leave. Abruptly there was a loud, consecutive bang. The shinobi jumped back to the arena top as the dragons stormed out of their cages.

"Stop them!" Hawk ordered through the mics clipped to their ears. The team descended down into the arena, taking on each dragon in small teams

Panda jumped into a rock alcove as another shoot of fire erupted beside her. She felt herself pulled them airborne as she clutched onto Deer. "Thanks," she managed when the landed on the edge of the arena.

"Don't mention it," Deer answered. "Hawk and Temari would have killed me if I hadn't."

"What's the plan?" Panda looked at the slightly younger boy.

"Right now, don't get burned," Deer answered.

"Crap," Panda muttered at the lack of a plan from the genius. "Talk to the dragon handlers. Find me something to hit," Panda ordered before she jumped back into the arena, launching hundreds of weapons down at the dragons. Soon she found herself facing off against the Hungarian Horntail with Hawk by her side. The pair danced in and out of the flames. "Where are the others?!"

"Cat, Dog, and Spider are our for the count. Slug's doing her best alone against the Short snout. Snake and Fox are two-teaming the Fireball and Welsh Green. We've got the Horntail," Neji answered, quickly scanning the area with his Byakugan.

"What about the students?" Panda asked, jumping over another row of fire.

"Being evacuated," Hawk answered appearing beside her.

"We have to subdue them," Panda panted as she watched the dragon stare at them. "Why isn't it attacking?"

"JUMP!" Fox screamed as fire erupted around them. Hawk grabbed her hand before launching them into the stadium.

"That was graceful," Panda sighed, pulling herself up from the wreckage of the wooden seats she had landed in.

"Panda!" she looked to the side to see Deer racing towards her. "In their mouths, it's called a spark pouch. It's at the side next to the junction of the jaw." Panda turned her attention to the dragons, watching as they breathed fire. Sure enough before the flames erupted from their mouths, there was a tiny spark in the back.

"I see it," Panda nodded.

"Charlie said that if you hit it with an object nothing will happen but, if you run an electrical charge in it, they'll pass out," Deer explained.

"Get everyone off the field. I know what do. Get me Snake," Panda ordered before jumping back into the arena. Taking a deep breath she pulled out 4 long chain scythes. Twirling them over her head, she watched how the dragons began to corner her as the only one left in the arena. Bracing on her knees she jumped into the air, soaring through the fire that the dragons aimed at her. Instantly she felt most of the cloth on her body burned off and her skin charred. "SNAKE WHEN I LAND THE HIT YOU SEND CHIDORI DOWN THE LINES!" she shouted eyeing the boy. He nodded and she released the scythes, each one connecting perfectly with the spark pouches. She let go of the chains as Snake took her place and sent chidori down the lines as she fell into Slug's arms. She black out as soon as slug began work on her extensive injuries.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she came out of Tenten's room. "She's fine," she announced to the anxious room. "Minor burns and scratches." The room collectively sighed at the good news. "She'll be laid up for a few days but, in a week she'll be fine."

"Thank you Sakura," Neji nodded before leaving the room.

"Where's he going?" Sakura muttered.

"Probably to yell at someone," Naruto answered. "I feel bad for that person."

"He won't endanger the mission but, he is going to see to it that this doesn't happen at the second task," Deer answered. "Sakura why did Tenten attack like that."

"She's used to burn, 2 out of 5 times that's what she comes in with because of a faulty explosive," Sakura answered. "This'll sound mean but its probably better that it is her instead of one of us. Her body's so used to burns that it recovers quicker than normal so she'll be up and about before long."

"Neji nii-san went outside," Hinata interrupted.

"He's going to blow off steam before going to talk to Dumbledore-san. He's asked for us to begin our rounds. He also left me in charge for the rest of the week since he's not going to be very focused, troublesome," Shikamaru muttered at the end.

"Let's get going, the less stress he has right now the less likely that we'll get turned into punching bags later," Kiba sighed standing up and replacing his mask, followed by all the others in the group.

* * *

Neji stood still, panting from his abuse to the nearest tree. Slowly as he calmed down he felt the stress, tension and fear from the afternoon leave his body.

"I can understand why you're furious," Neji turned to face his employer. "I would be as well."

"What do mean?" Neji asked, seeing the underlying context in the simple statement.

"I would be furious if one of my own were hurt as well," Dumbledore answered. "Is she alright?"

"Minor burns," Neji answered bluntly. "She's had worse, I giver her three to five days, it depends on how long Sakura wants to keep her in bed for."

"I have already talked with the dragon handlers, they said that the locks on the cages had been tampered with, magically," Dumbledore informed him.

"The person who put Potter-san's name in the goblet?" Neji asked.

"It would seem likely," the old man responded.

"Was it magical based?" Neji inquired.

"You mean the damage on the locks?" Neji nodded in confirmation, "yes, the dragon keepers are quite puzzled, the locks themselves are magically reinforced to keep the dragons inside."

"We'll tighten our security," Neji assured him.

"Leave dragon issue to me, worry about your friend first," Dumbledore smiled before walking away. Neji bowed before vanishing into the air.

* * *

Tenten woke up stiff and irritated by the feel of the bandages that covered her body.

"You shouldn't try to move around much," Tenten looked over to see Neji sitting in the open window gazing at the full moon.

"What's the verdict?" Tenten asked, relaxing against the pillows.

"Just minor burns. Sakura wants you to stay in bed for the next five days so you don't damage the new skin," Neji told her.

"Did I blister?" Tenten asked as Neji walked over and sat on the side of her bed.

"There are minor blisters on your arms and legs," Neji answered, trailing his hand down the side of her face.

"Five days of sitting an doing nothing," Tenten sighed. "Will I have any company?"

"From time to time," he assured her, kissing her forehead. Tenten sighed, relishing in the silence

"How are you feeling?" she asked in no more than a whisper.

"I brutally assaulted a tree," Neji answered.

"I'm fine," Tenten responded to the violent act. "This isn't the first time I've been burned and it's no where near the worst."

"That doesn't mean anything to me," Neji answered, caressing her cheek. "You're still injured. You're still hurt."

"I'm a kunochi, I'm always hurt," Tenten countered.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Neji replied removing his hand.

"No you probably wouldn't," Tenten agreed, yawning.

"Sleep, I'll be here in the morning," Neji assured her with a kiss to the temple.

"Good," Tenten sighed before dozing off. Neji stared at her sleeping face before sitting against the side of the bed, on the side closet to the door, and dozing off.

* * *

**AN: Okay short chapter and I've been gone for a while. I'm Sorry. I've started school so I'll try to update when I can. Please comment, rate, review and all that jazz. Thanks!**

**~Ashe**


End file.
